hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Pete Buchanan
'''Peter Andrew "Pete" Buchanan '''played by Kai Owen, made his first on-screen appearance on 2nd June 2015. The concept and name of the character was announced on 8 April 2015, whilst additional details such as casting was announced on 10 April 2015. Pete is Reenie McQueen's ex-boyfriend, it is revealed that he sexually assaulted Porsche McQueen when she was 15 years old and subjected her younger sisters, Celine and Cleo to varying levels of abuse. Characterisation Pete is portrayed as "charming and deceptive" as well as "a nice guy" and as such he was able to convince Reenie that Porsche propositioned him at the time of the event. Biography Arrival Pete makes his first appearance on 2 June. Porsche emotionally reveals to her family that when she was 15, Pete sexually abused her. Pete explains to the family his side of the story, claiming that Porsche tried it on with Pete and merely kissed him. Subsequently, nobody believes that Porsche was abused. Pete begins to sexually abuse and groom Porsche's younger sister Cleo after his arrival; although it is implied that he has been doing so for some time before this. Sexually Abusing Cleo When Cleo refuses to continue her "relationship" with him, Pete leaves Reenie, knowing that this will cause Reenie's drinking to spiral out of control. Subsequently, Cleo begs for him to return and he does so on the understanding that she will go along with what he wants. Upon his return he proposes to Reenie, but privately tells Cleo that this is so he can be closer to Cleo. Pete grows extremely jealous of Cleo's relationship with her boyfriend, Harry, even persuading Jack Osborne to rethink his decision of letting Cleo work for him during the summer. To prevent Cleo from going to see Harry, Pete has sex with Cleo. After months of the secret relationship, Cleo tells Harry Thompson about her relationship. Harry is disgusted and goes to tell Reenie and her family on her wedding day to Pete. When Harry bursts in, he reveals it. No one believes him, until one-by-one, The McQueen's realise. Pete then leaves. Grooming Jade Pete has shown an interest to Jade Albright. He then starts trying to manipulate her. But doesn't end up sleeping with her. Reenie initially refuses to believe Harry, Porsche or Cleo, but when her sister Myra McQueen reveals she has noticed Cleo acting strangely for the past few days, and after Porsche shows her messages Pete has been sending to local schoolgirl Jade Albright, Reenie finally sees Pete as a pedophile and throws him out. The day after the wedding, Reenie and Porsche give statements to the police about Pete, however Cleo refuses to. Reenie gets drunk and reveals to Myra that Derek did to her what Pete has done to Porsche and Cleo. She is then upset when Darren Osborne blames her for Pete's messages to Jade. Later that day, Pete is run over by an unknown assailant in one of Darren's taxis. The police arrest Darren for the hit-and-run, however when Reenie visits Pete in hospital, it transpires that she tried to kill him, and Pete then threatens to call the police on her if she does not drop the charges of sexual abuse against him. After Celine threatens him, Pete informs the police that Reenie was behind the hit-and-run, and she is subsequently arrested. She confesses to the crime and is released on bail, however Cleo and Porsche are both furious with Reenie over her actions. See Also *List of appearances *Pete Buchanan on villains wiki Intro In the introduction sequence, although Pete doesn't have his own scene, he can be seen standing behind Reenie McQueen in a doorway with a bright hallway. Gallery Harry Cleo Pete.jpg Cleo Pete.jpg Pete Cleo.jpg Pete Cleo2.jpg Celine pete.jpg Pete-Buchanan.jpg Cleo Pete 5.jpg Cleo Pete 6.jpg Cleo Pete Party.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Buchanan family Category:McQueen family Category:Builders Category:Rapists Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:2018 returns Category:2018 departures Category:Residents of 26 Leigh Road Category:Convicts Category:Longmere Prison inmates Category:Past characters